


蛇的心跳

by neverwasme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwasme/pseuds/neverwasme
Summary: 炮友，完全没有爱情
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Jesse Eisenberg, 本卷 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	蛇的心跳

-  
杰西正坐在床上看剧本，而本推门进来，转身把门链挂好。他头发蓬松，应该是刚洗了澡，当他们的距离不断缩短，杰西闻到了熟悉的酒店沐浴露的味道。

本站在他旁边，低头看他在剧本上做的那些标记。杰西战战兢兢地翻了一会儿，已全然无法专心于文字。他跟大块头共处一室总会紧张。杰西偏了一下头，听见疲劳生锈的脖子“咯嘣”一声，接着问：“现在吗？”

“当然，我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

杰西合上剧本，默许了，而这一切的开端要从两周前说起：本，成熟、迷人、甚至带点儿挑逗的本，在暧昧的试探得到不抗拒的回应之后，敲开杰西的房门，跟他上床。

本从他手里抽出剧本放在床头柜上，整个人连同影子一起笼罩在杰西上方。本用手拨开他的头发，杰西的眼睛完全露出来，安静地凝视着他。

本俯下身吻了一下杰西的肩膀，示意他把上衣脱下来。他竟然在卫衣里穿了件T恤，现在被掀起来了一半，皱皱巴巴的，盖着他平滑的前胸。本先是摸他没有被盖住的地方，小腹还有侧腰，接着把手伸进他衣服里摸索凸起的肋骨。杰西盯着他，胸膛起伏，感到自己的阴茎有了勃起的趋势，下意识地夹了夹腿。他听见皮带扣松落的声音，本拉开裤链，但没有脱下裤子，比他大两个号的身体慢慢挤进他的腿间，一只手捏着他的腰，用鼻子蹭他的喉结、下巴、嘴唇。杰西知道自己不能像个木头一样一动不动，于是他的手颤抖着动了，贴上本的腹部，再向下滑，隔着内裤松松地握住了那根火热的大家伙。本很受用地挺了挺胯，递给他更多。

本一边亲他的脖子和耳后，一边把他的裤子脱到膝盖，发觉杰西的股间已经湿漉非常，他喟叹了声淫荡的小兔子，接着用两根手指进入了他。杰西下腹一阵紧缩，腰在床单上蹭来蹭去，本握着他的脚腕，把他的一条腿从裤筒里拿出来抬高、折叠，屁股随之露出更多。Poor Jesse。他的耳朵，脖子和胸膛烧起一片病态的红，本鼓胀的裆部有一下没一下地摩擦着他的皮肤，他最终在手指的抽插下射出一小股精液。

-  
一个事实是，杰西在床上寡言少语，本是少数能把他操出连续呻吟的人，这很难得，但他还是讲不出那种令对方性欲勃发的dirty words。杰西深谙这个，因为本尝试过“强硬手段”让他开口，结局是一连串no和本肩膀上一个深刻的牙印。哈，兔子急了也会咬人。

性格使然，侵略性的亲密关系让他不自在。数次采访里他重复道：“本？他是个好人，一个认真、负责的导演与演员。”潜台词是我对他的了解仅限于此。恐怕再深一点就要涉及到别的感情，比如讨厌，比如爱，那些东西实在没有必要并且乏善可陈，仿佛把人归于某个区域或者两极性的阵营，杰西认为还是“感兴趣”更温和一些。

天旋地转的快感中，他突然很想观察本虹膜的颜色，这属于因为感兴趣所做出的行为，但很不幸他挑错了时间。本的阴茎热情似火地抵住他后面，硬得吓人。

“Wait…”杰西往后瑟缩着身体，“…扩张还不够。”

“Little bunny，你知道你可以吞下它的，是不是？”

热气喷在他耳廓上，杰西轻轻呜咽了一声，明白自己逃无可逃，于是仰着脖子受戮。冠头很快顶了进去，进而是更粗的地方，他痛得弹起来，又被按回床上挨操。他眼角湿淋淋的，一口气悬着不落，本的大家伙还在继续深入，而犹太男孩的蓝眼睛已经不受控制地流泪了。

噢，波士顿人！杰西知道他们其实合不来，但能否睡在一起又完全是另一码事。这奇怪的不合和奇怪的默契。可杰西觉得自己对于任何人来说都没有sexual appeal，除非你是喜欢在床上集邮犹太人的狂热分子；再或者是你厌倦了金发黑发的美艳男女，恰巧需要一个棕色卷毛的瘦小男孩解腻……总之，本一次次找他的理由对于杰西来说是个不解之谜。

本喘着气，大腿紧绷，杰西清楚他即将射进自己的屁股里了，漂亮的眼睛躲在眼皮下面转动。此刻杰西的脑袋被一团零碎的情绪填充了，他想着威士忌，暴风果和一些台词片段，还有本的嘴唇，刚吻过他的、湿润的薄嘴唇。他记起亨利曾经见过本在午夜敲开他的门，甚至对开门的他露出礼貌的微笑，这多少有点awkward。为了避免再度被亨利或是其他任何人碰到，他不会在本确定找他的晚上锁门。

想到这儿他失焦的眼仁重新凝聚起来。本的嘴唇一张一合，然后他的声音才灌入杰西的耳朵：“嘿，嘿，jess。”

“怎么了？你走神得厉害。”

这下他终于看清楚了：金棕色的蜂蜜一样的眼睛，眼角有细细的纹路。

“我在想……”杰西很难一下子用言语解释出那些浮沉的意识，可他必须说点什么。

“我在想为什么是我？”而后加上形容词，“认真的。”

本讶异地抬了一下眉毛，仿佛在说“没想到你会思考这个”，但是他镇定自若：“关于吸引力与欲望，我并没有准确的答案……”

“或许我们磁场相合，我的意思是，你给我的感觉很特别，是你的磁场引导我的磁场，所以我走向你” 本补充道。

圆滑的说辞。作为一个单身汉、社交达人、游走情场的老狐狸，他显然没在认真。

“磁场？新奇的角度。听起来很浪漫但是” 杰西说，“这话你对多少人说过？” 

“Oh god——”这调情似的反击。

“就算你想到这是我的常用套路，也没必要现在揭穿我，clever boy” 本吻上去，愤愤地堵住了杰西的嘴。

-  
他们互相撕咬、发泄了一通。事后本坐在床角，杰西裸背在床上趴着，两条小腿晃晃悠悠，右腿肚上有个相当明显的齿痕。

他看了一会儿本的侧脸，然后说：“这个剧组里……我猜亨利也听过刚刚那段，是不是？” 

健康，美丽，丰满的英国人，杰西笃定这是本的取向之一。绝无任何吃醋或是嫉妒的意思，他对本只是有些复杂的好感而已，对友好的亨利更没有恶意，都怪这该死的、脱口而出的探究欲。抓住一个点不放是有点刻薄了，他意识到，但他确实想这么说。

本抽着烟，就像回答明天早餐吃什么一样轻松地回答：“Well，既然你这么在乎，Jessie，抽个空吧，我可以陪你去问问。”

Damn it。杰西想他明白他的意思。


End file.
